Unfair
by Hanihaa
Summary: Yoosung yang khawatir melihat Seven yang nampak suram tak seperti biasanya memutuskan untuk mengajaknya pergi main ke suatu tempat. Warning: OOC, rush maksa, latar diambil setelah rute Jumin.


**Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger is owned by Cheritz**

 **Warning: OOC, rush maksa, latar diambil setelah rute Jumin dengan banyak modifikasi**

 **Author's note:**

 **Karena author belum nyoba rute Seven (cuma dapet spoiler dikit) jadi akan ada beberapa hal yang tak sesuai** _ **game**_ **karena berdasarkan imajinasi author belaka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unfair**

.

Acara penggalangan dana yang akhirnya dapat kembali diselenggarakan RFA setelah vakum sekian lama sejak kepergian Rika, kini menuai antusiasme luar biasa baik dari para tamu maupun reporter, meski sebagian besar antusiasme tersebut justru terjadi akibat pengakuan besar yang dibuat oleh Jumin terkait akan hubungannya dengan MC berikut pembongkaran habis-habisan terhadap kebohongan milik Glam Choi dan Sarah.

Yoosung sang anggota termuda RFA merasa mulai lelah dengan kelakuan reporter-reporter ini, sudah berapa kali ia mencoba menertibkan mereka dibantu oleh pihak keamanan. Entah sudah berapa banyak tetes keringat bercucuran di wajahnya yang tak ia pedulikan, suaranya mulai terasa serak akibat harus memberi pengarahan sambil agak berteriak terhadap para reporter yang haus berita itu.

"Yoosung, kau dipanggil Mr. Han di ruang istirahat, biar aku tangani bagian sini." Suara Jaehee yang datang menghampirinya terasa begitu menyejukkan. Tanpa basa-basi dia segera berpamitan pada Jaehee dan meminta bantuannya untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya itu setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

.

.

"Jumin, ada ap─" Yoosung tak meneruskan ucapannya karena melihat sang pria yang memanggilnya tersebut sedang sibuk menelepon sambil berpegangan tangan dengan seorang gadis yang biasa ia panggil MC di _chatroom_ RFA. Sang gadis yang kemudian menyadari kehadiran dirinya segera memberi senyuman manis dan menyentuh lembut lengan sang pria agar mengarahkan perhatian pada member termuda RFA itu.

"Baik, terima kasih, kuserahkan padamu." Pria bernama Jumin Han itu segera mengakhiri panggilan di ponsel begitu menyadari gestur dari kekasihnya dan melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang ditunggunya. "Yoosung, maaf memanggilmu tiba-tiba, aku ingin menyelesaikan urusan mengenai Elizabeth 3rd sebelum aku pergi dari sini."

"Ah-itu..." Mendadak Yoosung merasa keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. "Ma-maafkan aku Jumin! Karena aku tidak mengurusi Elizabeth dengan baik makannya dia jadi kurus, dan mungkin gara-gara aku memberi makanan yang murah juga padanya." Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap wajah Jumin, ia takut dimarahi karena kecerobohannya.

"Soal itu ... sudahlah, aku mengerti karena bagaimanapun juga ini salahku yang membiarkan Elizabeth 3rd kabur. Terima kasih sudah membantu menemukan dan mengurus sebisanya." Ucapan Jumin refleks membuat ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap wajah Jumin dengan ekspresi terkejut. MC benar-benar telah membuat Jumin berubah drastis. "Lalu ... soal uang hadiahnya, sebutkan jumlah yang kau butuhkan, nanti aku minta Assistant Kang untuk mentransfernya ke rekeningmu secepatnya."

"Tidak usah Jumin, lagipula Elizabeth ketemu berkat Seven, dan aku juga merasa tidak enak menerimanya karena aku justru banyak ngeluh protes ketika merawat Elizabeth." Yoosung mencoba menolak dengan sopan, merasa tidak enak dengan Jumin.

"Hmmm ... pokoknya aku tidak menerima penolakan, kau pantas menerimanya, soal bagian Seven nanti kau diskusikan saja dengannya." tegas Jumin, membuat Yoosung tak berkutik untuk berdebat. "Ah MC, kita harus segera pergi dari sini." ucap Jumin begitu melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Maaf ya Yoosung, kami pergi duluan." pamit MC sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"Hati-hati di jalan! Terima kasih banyak, Jumin!" Jumin hanya mengangguk, kemudian membawa MC pergi dari ruangan tersebut sambil merangkulnya dengan mesra.

Yoosung hanya tersenyum lembut melihat kebahagiaan dua orang dewasa yang perlahan menghilang dari tempatnya berada. Ada perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dari hatinya, meski ia tak dapat menampik perasaan iri yang diam-diam datang menyusupi.

' _Aaaaaah! Aku juga ingin punya pacaaaar!_ ' teriaknya dalam hati.

.

.

"V, tolong beritahu aku semuanya!"

"Aku pun tak tahu banyak, Luciel. Semua yang kuketahui sudah kuberitahukan padamu barusan."

"Aku tak percaya, tolong V, jangan sembunyikan hal penting mengenai itu dariku!" Tatapan mata tajam menuntut penjelasan dilayangkan pada sang pria bernama V tersebut. Tak cukup hanya dengan itu, sang pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil Luciel itu mencengkram kedua bahu V dengan kedua tangannya, berharap tindakannya itu akan membuatnya mendapatkan informasi yang ia harapkan. "Kumohon..."

"Luciel..."

.

.

Suasana di ruangan pesta mulai terasa kondusif sejak Jumin dan MC pergi, dengan para reporter yang haus berita sebagian besar ikut pergi meninggalkan tempat. Kini Zen, Yoosung, dan Jaehee dapat berbincang santai dengan para tamu.

Yoosung berusaha menyamankan diri berbincang dengan tamu-tamu yang ia kenal, namun pandangan matanya tetap awas mengawasi sekeliling, mencari keberadaan Seven. Sempat terbesit rasa khawatir, takut Seven pergi meninggalkannya duluan tanpa pemberitahuan.

.

.

Syukurlah kekhawatirannya kini musnah. Ia melihat pemuda berambut merah yang dicarinya sedang memasuki pintu ruangan. Namun entah mengapa rasanya ekspresi wajah Seven begitu terlihat kusut dan suram, seolah Yoosung dapat melihat awan mendung mengelilingi pemuda tersebut.

"Seven!" Tak tahan, Yoosung akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera menghampirinya. "Kau ke mana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi!"

Pemuda bernama Seven tersebut segera mengubah raut wajahnya begitu sang pemuda pirang yang berusia setahun lebih muda darinya datang menghampiri. "Rahasia~ hahaha!" sahutnya dengan nada ringan ceria khas miliknya.

"Ugh, Seveeeen!" Yoosung cemberut. Lagi-lagi Seven menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Hahaha, ada apa mencariku, Yoosung?"

Pertanyaan Seven kembali mengingatkan sang pemuda pirang akan tujuannya semula.

"Tadi Jumin bilang akan mentransfer uang hadiah karena telah menemukan Elizabeth, sempat kutolak tapi Jumin gak mau."

"Terima saja Yoosung, rezeki jangan ditolak."

"Tapi kan Elizabeth ketemu berkat Seven, jadi harusnya Seven yang nerima, pas aku bilang gitu ke Jumin katanya disuruh diskusikan denganmu."

"Yang menemukan, membawa, dan juga merawat Elly kan kamu, Yoosung. Jadi semuanya buatmu saja, lagipula aku sudah punya banyak uang~"

"Benar juga sih..." Yoosung tampak berpikir. Lalu tatapannya kembali beralih pada Seven yang serius menatap layar ponselnya, ekspresinya nampak tak terbaca. Sepertinya keadaan Seven masih belum membaik. Ia jadi khawatir.

Mendadak sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"Seven!" ucap Yoosung, mencoba merebut fokus Seven dari ponselnya.

"Iya?"

"Minggu depan ... _weekend_ minggu depan kita main bareng yuk!" ajak Yoosung semangat. "Kita pakai sebagian uang yang nanti dikasih Jumin buat main!"

" _Weekend_ minggu depan? Aku gak tau bisa atau gak sih..." jawabnya ragu, "Yah ... nanti aku usahain deh, nanti aku kasih kabar." ralat Seven cepat begitu melihat wajah Yoosung yang nampak kecewa.

"Asyik! Pokoknya nanti kabari aku ya dan usahain biar bisa, janji?" dengan ceria Yoosung menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Seven terdiam, terpaku menatap jari kelingking Yoosung yang berada di hadapannya.

Yoosung masih setia menunggu sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Akhirnya dengan perlahan Seven menggerakkan tangannya, kemudian menautkan kelingking dengan milik Yoosung.

"Janji, kalau ingkar janji nanti kena hukuman!"

"Memangnya kita mau main ke mana, Yoosung?"

"Itu ... Rahasia!" Yoosung tersenyum nyengir, merasa puas karena bisa balik mengerjai Seven.

.

.

Yoosung menunggu dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas di dalam kamar apartemennya. Sudah lewat tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang telah ditentukan tapi Seven belum datang juga padahal semalam dia mengabari bahwa ia akan datang.

Seven tak mungkin mengingkari janji, kan?

.

Baru saja ia akan membuka menu kontak untuk menelepon ketika ada notifikasi _e-mail_ yang masuk.

 **From: 707**

 **Subject: Let's go!**

 _Aku sudah berada di parkiran apartemenmu, cepat ke sini Yoosung~ ._

.

.

"Hai Yoosung~ maaf aku terlambat!" sapa Seven dari balik jendela kursi belakang kemudi mobil.

"Dasar Seven... Ngomong-ngomong, kau harus turun dari mobil, kita mau naik bus."

"Hah? Bus? Kenapa? Padahal lebih asyik kalau kita pergi bareng mobil kesayanganku~" rajuk Seven.

"Buat ganti suasana, lagipula aku masih trauma naik mobilmu itu."

"Hngg~ baiklah~ kalau itu keinginanmu~"

Seven menuruti keinginan Yoosung, perlahan meski terasa berat ia turun dari mobil, menampakkan dirinya yang bertubuh lebih tinggi. Celana _jeans_ hitam membalut kakinya yang lebih panjang, sedangkan kemeja abu dengan _vest_ merah marun menghiasi bagian tubuh bagian atas. Lengan kemeja yang digulung sampai siku menampakkan lengan yang terbentuk dengan sedikit otot di bagian atas.

Yoosung tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Hm? Kenapa diam saja, Yoosung?"

"Kenapa penampilanmu rapi begitu, Seven?"

Diam-diam Yoosung merasa minder. Dibanding Seven yang berpenampilan rapi menarik, dirinya hanya memakai kaos putih bercorak bintang berwarna kuning di bagian dada dengan jaket biru langit. Sepatu _keds_ hitam pudar dengan tali biru _navy_ ia kenakan untuk menyesuaikan dengan celana _jeans_ hitamnya, berbeda dengan Seven yang memakai sepatu kulit keren berwarna cokelat gelap. Yoosung tak menyangka selera berpakaian Seven sebegini bagusnya, yah, tubuhnya juga mendukung sih.

 _Ugh..._

Rasanya penampilannya jadi merasa terbanting. Dia kira Seven akan berpenampilan santai biasa dengan jaket _hoodie_ hitam bercorak kuning favoritnya.

Dan tolong, kenapa dirinya jadi memikirkan hal yang tak penting begini?

"Oh, ini ... tentu saja aku harus berdandan rapi buat nge _date_ dengan Yoosung~"

 _What? Ngedate?_

"..."

"Bercanda!" Seven mencubit kedua pipi Yoosung, gemas. "Ayo kita pergi, kita harus ngejar jadwal kan kalau naik bus?"

Yoosung tersadar.

Astaga!

Harus ngejar jadwal bus!

.

.

"Haaaah, capeknyaaaaa~" Yoosung segera membuka ransel cokelat gelap dengan pin _'smile'_ yang dibawanya untuk kemudian mengambil botol minum di dalamnya begitu mendudukkan diri di kursi bus.

"Menarik, jadi begini ya sensasi mengejar bus yang biasanya kulihat di drama-drama."

"Dasar orang kaya yang biasa naik mobil." sindir Yoosung. "Kau curang, Seven, gak banyak berkeringat, ditambah lagi larimu lebih cepat dariku." Lagi-lagi Yoosung merasa iri.

"Inilah gunanya olahraga, Yoosung~ meski kau banyak duduk bekerja di depan layar komputer, kau harus meluangkan waktu untuk berolahraga." Mendadak Seven jadi terlihat sok bijak. "Padahal tadi aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk menggendongmu, lho! Tapi malah kau tolak." Seven pura-pura kecewa.

"Mau ditaruh di mana harga diriku sebagai lelaki kalau aku digendong olehmu!" Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Yoosung.

"Aih, Yoosung sudah dewasa rupanya." Seven mengacak rambut Yoosung dengan semangat.

.

.

"Ya! Kita sudah sampai!" Yoosung merentangkan kedua tangannya begitu mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Taman bermain?" Pertanyaan Seven sepanjang perjalanan yang ditempuh bus selama satu jam akhirnya terjawab sudah.

Taman bermain ya? Rasanya ia belum pernah datang bermain di tempat seperti ini. Ia arahkan perhatiannya pada ekspresi wajah Yoosung yang berbinar semangat, benar-benar seperti bocah.

Kadang Seven lupa kalau Yoosung itu berumur dua puluh tahun saking tak terlihat dari kelakuannya.

"Yup, benar sekali, taman bermain! Huwaaaa sudah lama aku gak ke sini, terakhir kali waktu SD! Kapan terakhir kali kau ke taman bermain, Seven?"

"Aku belum pernah, sepertinya."

"Heee begitu ya. Kalau begitu ayo kita nikmati wahana di sini sepuasnyaaa!" Yoosung menarik lengan Seven sambil berlari menuju arah loket pembelian tiket.

.

.

 _Roller Coaster_ menjadi wahana pertama yang dipilih oleh Yoosung untuk mereka naiki. Di luar dugaan Seven, ternyata Yoosung tipe orang yang menyukai wahana pemicu adrenalin. Lihat saja, dengan semangat Yoosung langsung mengajaknya untuk duduk di bangku paling depan. Untung saja Seven tak ada masalah dengan itu. Memang ada rasa gugup terutama ketika _roller coaster_ bergerak naik hingga ke puncak, hingga kemudian turun menukik tajam dan berputar sesuai jalur, yang dia rasakan adalah keseruan. Ujung matanya sempat mengintip Yoosung yang berteriak heboh kegirangan di sampingnya, dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan ke atas.

Sepertinya tidak buruk juga berteriak lantang, lepas sejenak melupakan beban.

"Hyahoooooooo!" Suara teriakkan Seven terdengar menyusul teriakkan Yoosung.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya naik _roller coaster_ , Seven?" tanya Yoosung antusias begitu mereka turun dari wahana tersebut.

"Lumayan~" cengir Seven.

"Hehehe seru kan? Ayo kita jelajahi wahana selanjutnyaaa!"

Kemudian Yoosung menyeretnya dalam mencoba wahana-wahana di sana, dan wahana-wahana ekstrim menjadi pilihannya. Seven hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Yoosung yang sedang kelewat bersemangat hingga menarik lengannya segala sambil sedikit berlari.

.

.

"Aaah, rasanya tenggorokkanku perih karena teriak-teriak dari tadi." keluh Yoosung sambil memegang tenggorokkannya.

"Kau sih kelewat semangat, Yoosung!" Seven memberi gestur menjitak pelan pada kepala Yoosung. "Ayo makan, sudah lewat jam makan siang!" ajak Seven.

"Ugh, Seven! Ayo, tapi di mana… " Mereka berdua berjalan santai sambil mengedarkan pandangan, mencari tempat makan. "Hah? Apa itu? _Fitsa Hats_? Nama tempat baru kah?" tunjuk Yoosung heran begitu melihat sebuah toko _Pizza_.

"Hm … sepertinya, namun nama tempatnya mengingatkanku akan sesuatu." Tatap Seven menerawang.

"Sama, aku juga jadi ingat sesuatu tapi lupa." Yoosung ikut memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Kita coba makan di sana, yuk? Aku lagi pengen makan _Pizza_!"

"Ayo!"

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore ketika mereka melangkah ke luar dari tempat makan tersebut. Cukup tersedia beberapa jam waktu untuk mencoba wahana lain sambil menunggu jadwal bus nanti malam.

"Yoosung, untuk wahana selanjutnya biarkan aku yang memilih ya!" ucap Seven tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Yoosung.

"Tentu saja, Seven! Pilih sesukamu!" seru Yoosung riang, sambil sedikit merasa penasaran wahana apa saja yang kira-kira akan dipilih Seven.

Seven memerhatikan lekat-lekat brosur berisi peta taman bermain yang dipegangnya, Yoosung berusaha mengintip namun keburu dicegah Seven, biar jadi kejutan seru, katanya. Yoosung tak bisa protes, bagaimanapun juga dari tadi dia yang terus-terusan mengajak Seven ke sana-sini mengikuti kemauannya, kali ini wajarlah jadi giliran Seven.

.

"Nah kita sudah sampai~"

Kontras dengan ekspresi wajah Seven yang nampak gembira, wajah Yoosung justru langsung pucat pasi.

Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa meter di hadapannya terhampar studio bioskop khusus Cinema 4D. Bukan Cinema 4D biasa, khusus hari ini sedang edisi film horror!

" _Mampus Yoosung, mampus_!" Bibir Yoosung berkomat-kamit.

Nonton film horror biasa saja dia ketakutan setengah mati, apalagi kali ini bakal nampak nyata karena 4D! Super mimpi buruk!

"Ayo, kita beli tiketnya!" Seven segera mengajak Yoosung yang sedari tadi terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku gak mau Seven! Gak mauuuu!" Yoosung mencoba melesat kabur, namun tetap kalah cepat dari Seven. Seven segera merangkul pemuda berambut pirang yang ketakutan itu, berusaha mencegahnya untuk kabur.

"Ayolah Yoosung Kim, ini cara yang baik untuk mengatasi ketakutanmu itu~"

Pada akhirnya Yoosung hanya bisa pasrah diseret Seven karena Seven tetap teguh pada pendiriannya ditambah lagi ia mengancam akan menyebarkan kabar di _broadcast_ LOLOL kalau Superman Yoosung itu takut dengan film horror, dan jangan lupakan HBC sebagai hadiah yang akan Seven berikan nanti.

Yoosung makin tak berkutik.

.

.

"Gyaaaaaaa! Gyaaaa!" teriak Yoosung entah ke berapa kalinya sejak film dimulai.

"Pftttt Hahahahahaha!" Seven tertawa puas. "Yoosung, kau malah teriak duluan padahal hantunya belum muncul, lho!"

"Biarin!" tukas Yoosung sambil tetap menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yoosung, jangan tutup wajahmu, gak seru huuuu~" Seven memanyunkan bibirnya. "Coba lihat deh Yoosung, pemandangannya bagus, di saat seperti ini biasanya hantunya tak akan muncul."

Rasa penasaran ditambah bujukkan Seven berhasil menghasut Yoosung untuk menurunkan sebagian tangan dari penglihatannya barang sejenak.

Hingga…

"Gyaaaaaaa!" Sambil berteriak Yoosung bergerak tak tentu arah di kursinya, rasanya ia ingin kabur begitu melihat sosok wanita berambut panjang berlumuran darah terlihat terbang mendekat ke arahnya. Sebelah tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram lengan Seven sekeras mungkin.

Seven mengaduh pelan. Kekuatan cengkraman Yoosung cukup menyakitkan.

Tapi…

Hahahahaha!

Sebelah tangan Seven yang bebas menutup mulutnya, berusaha mencegah tawa miliknya menggema keras di sekeliling studio, setitik air mata terlihat di ujung matanya.

Pemandangan Yoosung yang sedang ketakutan begini benar-benar menghibur, tak boleh dilewatkan. Sayang sekali tidak boleh merekam atau memfoto saat film sedang diputar.

.

.

"Yoosung? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seven menggerakkan tangannya di hadapan wajah Yoosung yang sedang terdiam, kacamata khusus masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Filmnya sudah selesai, penonton yang lain sudah mulai ke luar."

Yoosung masih tetap bergeming di kursinya.

"Yoosung?" Pemuda berambut merah tersebut berinisiatif melepaskan kacamata di wajah Yoosung.

Hanya untuk mendapati ekspresi pucat pasi dengan bekas air mata di wajahnya.

Yoosung benar-benar habis menangis…

Seven jadi merasa tak enak hati, dia sudah keterlaluan mengerjai Yoosung.

"A-aku gak apa-apa … ya, aku gak apa-apa…" Yoosung berbicara sendiri seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu buat cuci muka."

.

.

"Yoosung, ini, minumlah." Seven menyodorkan minuman isotonik begitu Yoosung menghampirinya di bangku yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari toilet, dengan cepat Yoosung meraih dan meminumnya.

"Fuahhhh." Yoosung menghembuskan napas lega. "Gila, tadi itu benar-benar gila! Bikin _shock_ banget!"

"Maaf ya, Yoosung, harusnya aku gak maksa kau buat nonton."

"Uhmm … gak apa-apa, Seven. Lalu selanjutnya kita mau naik wahana apa?"

"Untuk selanjutnya kau saja yang pilih, Yoosung."

"Kenapa? Kan sekarang ini giliranmu memilih, Seven!"

"Kalau aku yang milih, aku bakal milih Gua Hantu soalnya hahaha!"

"Gua Hantu?"

"Yup, semacam rumah hantu berbentuk gua tapi bedanya kita menaiki kereta mini dengan atap terbuka untuk masuk ke dalamnya, dan lagi hantu-hantunya ada di pinggir-pinggir di balik jeruji jadi kita hanya melihat mereka sambil duduk di kereta." Seven menjelaskan pada Yoosung sambil menunjuk keterangan yang tertera di brosur.

"Keliatannya tak akan semenakutkan yang tadi, ayo kita coba saja!"

"Kau serius, Yoosung? Tak apa?" Seven menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Dibandingkan yang tadi, ini pasti gak ada apa-apanya! Jadi … ayo!"

' _Lagipula acara main kali ini khusus untuk menghibur Seven, jadi … aku harus kuat!_ ' tegas Yoosung dalam hati.

.

.

Begitu tekad Yoosung.

Namun syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya tetap mengirimkan sinyal takut dan gugup.

Yoosung menatap Seven yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, terlihat begitu antusias dan semangat, sampai-sampai rasanya Yoosung mendengar Seven menyenandungkan nada lagu bahagia.

Mana mungkin ia tega membuat sahabatnya itu kecewa, kan?

"Ah, Yoosung, ayo sini, sebentar lagi kita sampai!" Mendadak Seven menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang begitu menyadari Yoosung tak berjalan di sampingnya. Yoosung segera mempercepat langkahnya sampai kemudian berjalan sejajar dengan Seven. Seven mengalungkan tangannya kembali ke bahu Yoosung saking semangatnya.

.

.

Mereka berdua mendapat kursi di paling depan.

Kalau mendapat kursi paling depan di wahana _Roller Coaster_ sih Yoosung akan merasa bahagia, tapi kalau ini…

Yoosung menatap ke barisan orang-orang di belakangnya.

 _Kenapa di antara kalian tak ada yang menempati bagian depaaan? Kenapa harus kami berdua? Kenapaaa?!_

Rasanya Yoosung ingin meneriakkan itu pada mereka.

"Lumayan juga kita dapat kursi paling depan." komentar Seven antusias.

"Hahaha … iya … lumayan." Yoosung tertawa garing.

Yoosung memang tidak menganut agama apa pun, tapi … untuk kondisi ini Yoosung akan berdoa pada Tuhan atau Dewa sekalipun untuk melindungi dirinya.

Semoga dirinya baik-baik saja.

.

.

Kereta berjalan melewati gua buatan yang gelap dalam tempo yang sedang, tak terlalu lambat maupun cepat. Dengan penerangan yang berasal dari lampu kereta, Yoosung dan Seven dapat melihat berbagai jenis hantu di balik jeruji besi pada sisi kanan dan kiri mereka, baik itu hantu lokal dari Korea Selatan sendiri, maupun dari negara-negara di belahan benua yang lain. Sepertinya hantu-hantu itu terbuat dari boneka yang digerakkan, mungkin semacam robot. Ujung mata Yoosung memandang selintas pada Seven yang begitu terlihat menikmati, syukurlah. Namun pandangan mata Yoosung tetap awas mengawasi, takut kalau-kalau ada hantu yang mendadak ke luar dari balik jeruji.

Yoosung mulai menghembuskan napas lega dan melemaskan pundaknya, tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi sejauh ini, di antara hantu-hantu tersebut tidak ada yang kabur dari jeruji besi. Sebentar lagi mereka akan selesai, terlihat dari adanya cahaya yang masuk dari arah depan.

Sebentar lagi…

Ah, akhirnya selesai ju—

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Teriakkan tidak elit terdengar paling keras dari bagian depan kereta, tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Yoosung juga—di luar dugaan—Seven. Di saat lengah berpikir sebentar lagi akan selesai tahu-tahu saja ada hantu tengkorak yang menyergap turun dari atas, saking mengagetkannya hingga membuat Yoosung dan Seven saling berpelukan beringas sambil menjambak rambut masing-masing, tak lupa disertai teriakkan melengking itu.

.

.

"Sialaaaaaan!" Yoosung mengumpat begitu turun dari kereta, sedangkan Seven tertawa seperti orang yang sedang konslet. Mereka berdua turun dengan rambut yang acak-acakkan, begitu memprihatinkan. "Habis ini kita ke mana, Seven?"

"Habis ini kita ke hahaha mana ya hahaha."

"Yaaah … Seven masih konslet, eh orang-orang berkumpul di sana, sepertinya ada sesuatu." Yoosung segera menyeret Seven sambil memegangi lengannya.

Ternyata orang-orang berkumpul di mesin yang menampilkan foto-foto yang diambil saat kereta akan ke luar dari ujung gua, tepat saat hantu tengkorak muncul. Di sana Yoosung dan Seven dapat melihat foto mereka yang refleks saling berpelukan saking kagetnya, benar-benar … kacau…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yoosung dan Seven saling bertatapan dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut masing-masing hingga keluar air mata. Sungguh memalukan sekaligus menghibur. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk mencetak foto tersebut sebagai kenang-kenangan. Setelah itu Seven menawari Yoosung untuk memilih wahana terakhir yang akan mereka datangi sebelum pulang. Yoosung memutuskan untuk menjadikan wahana menembak meteor sebagai wahana terakhir yang akan mereka coba.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu seperti bintang kemudian menaiki kendaraan berbentuk pesawat yang bergerak sesuai jalur yang telah ditetapkan. Di sepanjang jalur itu mereka harus menembak meteor-meteor hologram yang berdatangan dengan senjata senapan yang telah disediakan. Yoosung dan Seven nampak begitu menikmatinya, dengan kerja sama yang solid dan pembagian tugas mereka berhasil memasuki babak terakhir dan menyelesaikan misi dengan baik. Atas keberhasilan mereka menyelesaikan misi, mereka pun mendapat hadiah kenang-kenangan berupa dua buah boneka berukuran sedang berbentuk bintang beserta dua buah _strap_ ponsel dengan hiasan bintang di ujungnya.

"Ini sih cocok buat Yoosung hahaha!"

"Karena itulah aku memilih wahana itu." ujar Yoosung ceria sambil memasang _strap_ tersebut pada ponselnya. Melihat hal itu membuat Seven ikut memasang _strap_ hadiah pada ponselnya juga. "Rasanya jadi seperti kembaran ya hahaha!" Yoosung mendekatkan ponselnya pada ponsel Seven.

"Hm … kembaran ya…" Seven berucap pelan. "Oh, gawat Yoosung, ada satu meteor yang terlewat kutembak!"

"Hah?" Yoosung bengong, tak mengerti.

"Meteor Yoosung~" Kedua tangan Seven membentuk senapan kemudian menembakkan peluru imajiner ke arah Yoosung sambil mengucapkan efek suara ' _bang!_ '

"Hahahahaha Seven! Kau menghancurkanku!" sekali lagi Yoosung dibuat tertawa oleh ulah _random_ sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Waktu yang dipakai untuk bersenang-senang memang selalu terasa berlalu lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Rasanya seperti barusan mereka berangkat pergi, kali ini tahu-tahu saja mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Yoosung saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam.

"Seven, kamu harus tanggung jawab!"

"Hah? Tanggung jawab apa?"

Kenapa kali ini Seven jadi merasa seperti seorang lelaki yang dimintai pertanggungjawaban akibat menghamili gadisnya?

"Gara-gara film dan wahana horror tadi aku jadi takut tidur sendiriaaan! Temani aku ya? Nginep di rumahku malam ini."

"…" Seven terlihat menimbang-nimbang pikirannya.

"Ya? Kumohon, Seven!"

"Hm … baiklah."

"Terima kasih Seven, kau yang terbaik!"

.

.

.

.

.

Yoosung membuka mata, pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap kedua matanya adalah langit-langit kamar yang familiar baginya. Ah, ini kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa agak pusing, badannya terasa lemas, hatinya terasa sesak. Yoosung meraih ponsel di dekatnya.

Terlihat tanggal beserta waktu saat ini.

Dan juga … _strap_ bintang yang tergantung manis di ponselnya.

.

.

Ternyata itu bukan mimpi.

Kejadian saat Yoosung dan Seven pergi ke taman bermain itu bukan mimpi.

Itu berarti … menghilangnya Seven selama seminggu ini juga bukan mimpi.

Yoosung memegang kepalanya, berusaha menyusun kepingan _puzzle_ di pikirannya, menyusun kronologis peristiwa itu.

Seminggu yang lalu mereka berdua pergi ke taman bermain, lalu pulangnya Seven menginap di sini karena ia yang memintanya. Lalu…

Lalu…

Saat itu, begitu ia terbangun di pagi hari. Seven menghilang begitu saja dari apartemennya tanpa pamit. Hanya meninggalkan beberapa tumpukkan kotak berisi HBC yang telah dihias Seven.

Setelah kejadian itu Yoosung terus menelepon dan mengirimi tumpukkan _e-mail_ pada Seven, sambil menunggu kabar dari para anggota RFA, terutama V.

Namun hingga hari ini, hasilnya nihil.

Kerap kali Yoosung bermimpi mengenai Seven, dan kejadian saat mereka berdua pergi ke taman bermain itu selalu muncul di mimpinya. Ada perasaan yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyesakkan ketika tiap hari Yoosung selalu diingatkan oleh peristiwa itu dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

 _Kau jahat, Seven!_

Rasanya Yoosung mulai lelah memikirkan dan menangisi Seven.

.

.

Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu akhirnya Yoosung menyalakan komputernya dan membuka program LOLOL yang telah ia abaikan selama seminggu. Entah kenapa rasanya Yoosung ingin memainkannya hari ini, padahal sebelumnya rasanya enggan karena LOLOL begitu mengingatkannya akan Seven.

Yoosung memilih opsi _Sign in_ begitu ia mengetikkan _username_ beserta _password_ miliknya. Puluhan notifikasi _private message_ menghiasi layar. Yoosung melihatnya selintas-selintas, kebanyakan berisi ajakan main dan pertanyaan kapan dia akan _online_ dari teman-teman _guild_ nya. Kursor _mouse_ ia gerakkan secara acak, _scroll up_ , _scroll down_ … lagi-lagi ajakan main, lagi-lagi pertanyaan kapan _online_ , lagi-lagi ajakan barter _item_ , lagi-lagi …

Lagi-lagi…

Tunggu, bukannya ini _username_ milik Seven?!

Dengan tergesa Yoosung membuka _private message_ dari _username_ milik Seven itu, dikirim lima hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

Air matanya menganak sungai begitu selesai membaca pesan tersebut.

Yoosung menangis sejadinya.

.

.

.

" _Hei, Seven! Apa perasaanmu sudah membaik saat ini?"_

" _Yup, sudah membaik."_

" _Syukurlah, gak sia-sia berarti aku ajak ke taman bermain."_

" _Yoosung … jadi… "_

" _Kau tahu, Seven? Aku sayang Seven. Seven sahabat terbaikku."_

" _Terima kasih, Yoosung. Aku juga menyayangimu…"_

.

.

.

.

Kau benar-benar menghancurkanku, Seven…

.

 **-The End-**

.

 **Author's note (lagi):**

 **Ini apa ya… friendship cowok kayak gini gak sih? orz**

 **Soal isi pesannya Seven, itu ... rahasia /plak**

 **Hahaha diserahkan pada imajinasi pembaca dulu deh ya.**

 **Maaf karena tulisannya lompat-lompat, campur-campur, dan membingungkan, ditambah kekurangan lainnya juga.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sanggup membaca fic ini.**

 **Silakan beri komentar sesuka hati pada author lewat review~**


End file.
